conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Auchdratiokie
Auchdratiokie was a wolfborn mirkuleon who lived during the eternal wars He along with Kevousalar defeated the udroins.He became Emperor after his plot of succeded in ousting kevousalar from power. Kevousalar in the civil war defeated Auchdratiokie who had used dark magic to corrupt his soul. When he died he was forced to become a ghost wondering the Earth Early life Kevousalar's mother Verretea was kevousalar's aunt thus making the two men cousins. His father was a wolfborn by the name of samnaq. They loved each other in secret due to them both being from rival clans. Verretea later became pregant and so her father imprisoned her and forced her to drink copius amount milk of the spider so that her unborn baby would die. Samnaq managed to break into the prison several times and so her father forced her drink more and more milk of the spider. until it messed up her reproductive organs causing them to be deformed and unfertile. When her brother was killed in a duel with wolfborn man. Her father decided to reach a peace deal and married her off to Samnaq. The wolfborn cheiftain was angry at this decsion for verretea could not have children but he accepted anyway. Samnaq nad Verretea manged after hundreds of attempts which ended with disfigured or sickly children until they had Auchdratiokie. Auchdratiokie was small and weak he was loved and pampered by his parents but shunned by the rest of his family. As a young man he was sent away for his military training and failed in every class, He was often bullied for his ugliness and small physique. He ran away and lived as hermit in the wilderness. He once broke into a serf's hut and killed the serf and his children . He lived in the hut and would often wear the make up of the serf's wife and would often have sex with her. They had around five children. Evantually his dwelling was discovered by Wolfborn soldiers who took him back to his father. The serf's wife whom he had either raped or fallen in love with depending on the historian was executed. His father sent him to learn about politics and law, When his father died he became cheiftain of the wolfborns and the ruler of the dark mountains. He prefered trade and diplomacy to fighting the eternal wars Auchdratiokie's hold of the darkmountains was located south of what was the Udroin kingdom and to its east across the Udroin gulf was the island of Yaladar. The human population of Yaladar did not wish to serve but some were conscripted as slave soldiers by the udroins. Auchdratiokie defeated ten thousand of these slave soldiers by meeting them in battle with only ten men, he told them of how he would free them and how he would defeat the Udroins. The Yaladar agreed to his terms and then went back to fight the advancing Udroin army. Auchdratiokie planned and fought in mainly naval battles in the gulf whilst Kevousalar fought in the east on land. When the Mirkuleons formed their confederacy he was made its treasurer and was promised the postion of Lord of trade and fiances if they were victorius. He used his vast wealth to fund the war effort. When the Mirkuleons did d the mirkuleon civil war rebirth personality Write the second section of your page here.